


Good News.

by whyamIalwaysLoislane (Whyamialwaysloislane)



Series: The Mystrade Chronicles [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bar, Fluff, M/M, Telling sherlock, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 15:50:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whyamialwaysloislane/pseuds/whyamIalwaysLoislane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft invites Sherlock to a pub. Things can only go down hill from here!<br/>Short One-shot Tumblr prompt!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good News.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr request: from dahdahdezzy.  
> (I dnt have time to write this myself but i hope if u decide to do it u do it well lol) Sherlock is w/john of corse, but he and Mycroft r fighting over whos Lestrade is bc now Lestrade and Mycroft r dating. While john n greg laugh in the corner. }  
> I hope I did your request justice :D
> 
> Apologises for any mistakes the Spell checker on my computer in Paris is In FRENCH!! Will check it again once I get home :)

Sherlock sat opposite from Mycroft in the Pub. Sherlock did not frequent pubs. Well, Sherlock didn't frequent anything, unless necessary or it was John's bedroom in the middle of the night when his mind scared him. John placed the frothy amber liquid in front of the genius and smiled, Sherlock returned a small smile before staring down his brother, who sipped his tea in silence. John plopped down beside Sherlock, radiating happiness, a little politeness went a mile in John's books and Sherlock knew how much his rare use of manners made his Doctor smile.  John saw it as an exclusive club, for only John and Sherlock's mother.

"Why am I here, Mycroft?" Sherlock snapped, coat, scarf and fake mole, a requirement for the last case John had been informed, still in place no matter the blistering heat from the packed bodies in the pub. John was sweating in his jumper, it made him sweat more to look at Sherlock's cool frame wrapped in millions of layers. "Also, why does it require your lap dog?" Sherlock snarled, John hitched up in his seat and began furiously scanning the bar for the familiar salt and pepper hair, Sherlock had hinted at. Greg Lestrade was John's third Saturday of every month drinking buddy, they'd sit get plastered and complain about Sherlock whilst the man in question, blew up the fridge or cooked eyes in Mrs Hudson’s microwave. John spotted the D.I. and beckoned him over. Greg Lestrade was a handsome man, you could tell he was even more so in his youth, today he was not clad in his usual Scotland Yard suit and tie, but tight blue jeans, a pale green button up and a sandy jacket, John had seen him in before. Greg shook hands with John, his tanned fingers making John war gained tan look mediocre.

"John, how great to see you! You too Sherly" Greg didn't turn to see Sherlock's scowl but he could tell it arrived when Mycroft chuckled. "Ahh, Mycroft, good to see you." John watched the exchange, he was no Holmes but he could see chemistry in the air, especially though a heated stare like the one Mycroft and Greg had just shared.

"Did you really think you could blend in, Lestrade, with your hair?" Sherlock, oblivious to the heated air, snapped, obviously infuriated to being in this surrounding when he could be at home, shouting at the television.

"I'm hurt, Sherlock. Wounded even." The Detective Inspector laughed as he slid into the booth beside Mycroft. "Too the matter at hand, Myc." Sherlock’s eyebrow furrowed with confusion at the nickname even more so when Mycroft replied.

"Ahh, yes Gregory. So Sherlock," Mycroft started.

"I'm listening." Sherlock bit back, John finished the last of his pint before taking Sherlock's, John being more tuned in to social norms, than the sociopath, had clocked the big news and knew one thing; Sherlock was not going to take it well.

"I brought you here to tell you, that as of two hours ago, Gregory and I are officially dating." Mycroft finished and laced his hand though Greg's and smiled. The detective blushed.

Sherlock's face went blank, as if struggling to process this information. Then his eyes kicked in, darting around the pair, and taking in all the signals he missed before; Mycroft's stupid grin, Gregory's lack of wedding ring and the higher collar of Mycroft's shirt. Sherlock, overloaded.

"No." He finally said, interrupting John's attempt at conversation. Mycroft sighed.

"What Sherlock?" Mycroft replied, exasperated but with the stance of a Politian, ready to back up his argument.

"No. You can't." Sherlock snapped. "Greg's married, he has a wife."

"The divorce was finalised this morning, I'd been seeing Mycroft before now, and just now it's official." Greg butted in.

"You never mentioned." Sherlock pouted.

"I did, you just never listened." Greg laughed; he could see the bank of protests being lined up in Sherlock's funny little brain and decided to leave this to better hands. "I'm going getting another beer; I'll leave you to handle this Myc." Mycroft pouted in protest, in response the DI pressed a kiss to his cheek before grabbing John and heading to the bar.

"But what about my cases! I can't not have a case because you decide Lestrade needs to go with you to Russia!" Greg chuckled from his place at the bar.

"Congrats Greg, I'm happy for you." John said as Greg ordered their usual.

"Thanks, it works out better this way, Wendy and Gael are happy and I'm happiest I've ever been with Myc. We can have a Holmes bitching fest sometime soon, Myc is not perfect, but he's a saint compared to Sherlock." Greg laughs, taking a sip of his beer.

"Sherlock's not that bad!" Greg raised his eyebrows. "Oh shut up!" John laughed as the Holmes argument drifted over.

"What do you mean you’re in love?"

"I meant what I said Sherlock."

"Oh, God, Sally's going to regale me of your sex life!"

"Don't be stupid Sherlock."

"What if I want a cold case at three in the morning on a Sunday?"

"Well you'll have to wait till ten, I like lie-ins on Sundays."

Greg and John shook their head and returned to chuckling into their alcoholic beverages. After a moment, Greg piped up.

"John, we're the Holmes' WAGS!" Greg turned a horrific shade of red before breaking down into hysterics.

"We are, although I reckon I have the better Holmes." John added.

"Nah, Mycroft's more powerful and he's smarter." Greg replied, wiping the tears away from his eyes as he recovered.

"Mine comes with adventure." John quipped before a door slammed.

"That's yours; go get him before he throws himself off Saint Bart’s, again." Greg grinned as John glared at him, putting down his drink and grabbing his coat before chasing after the genius. Greg returned to Mycroft, sitting beside him and kissing him gently.

"Did you win?" Greg asked, confident of the answer.

"Of Course I did, I don't hold a minor position in the British Government for nothing, Gregory." Mycroft smiled and finished off his tea.

**Author's Note:**

> I will be uploading Sugar Rush once I'm back on English soil. :)  
> And new Mystrade Series, which this has been added to called the Mystrade Chronicles, basically a series of One-shot Au's but all Mystrade!! Yey!!


End file.
